drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Maev Kiyosa
Email: timeless42@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Silver Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: Weight: Age: 16 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Bio for Maev Kiyosa Merchant Trains still traveled unscathed in the Aiel Waste, and on one particular day the caravan was approached by a group of un-veiled Aiel. A tall man, dressed in the earthy-tones of the cadin'sor, held out a bundle wrapped in what looked like a shoufa . Little arms stretched up to the merchant and a little squeal erupted from inside. "This is a child? What do you want me to do with this?" The merchant looked at his wife, concerned. "Please take her. None of us can take care of her, and her mother awoke from the dream this morning." The Aiel man spoke. The merchant looked at the faces of the four other Aiel and realized that all of them were men. "We were returning to the Hold from only a short trip away, and were attacked by lions. With some negotiation the merchant reluctantly took the child. He had never wanted children, and did not like them. If the Aiel had not bought him out of what he had, he would never have taken the bloody thing. The caravan held long hours into the night and traveled during the sweltering heat of the day, and the baby drove the merchant crazy. He threatened to toss the baby over the side if it wouldn't stop it's crying. At last, after crossing through the Spine of the Dragon, the caravan was headed towards Shienar. It would be cool there and the merchant needed certain wares from the Borderlands to bring down south to Cairhien and Andor. It seemed as if the child would never close it's mouth. It was always hungry and screaming and needed to be changed. The merchant had had it. He wrapped the baby up in some fur pelts and dropped the child in the bushes just outside of Shienar. His wife would have his head in the morning, but by then, they'd be too far...... Shein Kiyosa cradled a baby in his arms, and with a bright smile he unraveled the fur that enveloped the child to show his wife what was contained inside. Dalaine Kiyosa peered inside and grinned warmly at the baby girl. "Shein, I know I haven't been able to give us a child, but this one..." Dalaine's large brown eyes began to water as she tickled the baby. Shein's blonde hair, tied back with a leather cord, swung as he shook his head. Laying a large and gentle hand upon his wifes arm, he said. "No, 'Laine. Do not speak of what can or cannot be done, the Creator has given us a child, and we will rear her as our very own." Shein took his wife into his arms, the baby girl between them, and he held both of them tightly. Shein Kiyosa had been out making his rounds in the Borderlands with his men when he had found the bundle of joy underneath a hedge and brush. Knowing that he and his wife had tried with no avail to produce offspring, and that Dalaine had been wrought with sadness because of the fact, he knew that she would be as ecstatic as he about the child. Upon seeing the light in his Cairhienin wife's eyes, he knew he had made the right decision. His men said nothing, and would say nothing. It was not their place to dishonour Shein by creating a fuss about what he had found that day. Upon returning to their home in Shienar, the happy couple named their little girl Maev and watched as she grew into a tall young lady. It was not strange for a Shienaran couuple to have such a tall daughter, so not many people asked questions. Her hair grew into a white blonde and her eyes were a silver-blue. If she had spent time in the sun, her skin would turn to a dark tan. As she grew and sought the education that was offered to her, Maev began to take a liking to arms. She knew that her father held a position in the army and often she would go and watch the training of the militia. What her father didn't know, is how badly Maev wanted to fight with them. The women of Shienar did not fight like the Kandori women she had heard of. When she reached her fifteenth naming day, she went to her father and begged him to teach her to fight. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow at her, wondering what her mother would think. At first, he declined her every request, but eventually he gave in. He started her off with some basic training. She had to run laps and do some menial work involving tasks that had no point to them whatsoever. He would have her digging holes and dragging logs from one end of a field to the other. If she failed in his eyes, she would have to drop to the ground and prove her strength in push-ups and sit-ups, then get back up to do the tasks all over again. He trained her in being swift on her feet, which she caught onto quickly. During breaks in her education and tasks with her mother, he would take her out and they would camp. On these trips he taught her how to track, and how to hide inconspicuously. Shein often remarked to her that she could have been one of the best warriors, if only she had been a male. Disgruntled and fire-hearted, Maev knew that one day she would prove to her father that she could be the best Warrior, whether she was female or not. On her sixteenth naming day, Shein gave Maev her first sword. They began to train whenever she was given the time. The tasks that her mother had for her bored her to death, all she could think about was when she would get to go out and actually fight next to her father. One day, Shein and Dalaine were arguing inside their home. Maev had been outside and had walked in quietly. She was so light on her toes no one could seem to hear her when she crept up. "Shein, do we have to tell her? She has done so well, and loves this family. Why should we tell her? What should we tell her?" Furrowing her brow, Maev bit her lower lip, and crooked her head so she could hear a little better. "Dalaine, she will find out one day. We should be the ones to tell her that she was not born of your womb." Maev dropped the water skin she had been carrying, liquid splashed all over the floor. What? This can't be right... The sound of the skin hitting the floor had made her parents aware of her being within the walls of the house. Dalaine came around the corner quickly, tears already falling down her pale cheeks. Shein was close behind her. Although he was a fierce warrior, when it came to his family he was gentle. "Maev, you heard us." He spoke tenderly and attempted to touch her arm, which she jerked away quickly. "What does this mean? I'm not yours am I?" Blue-gray eyes swept from Dalaine to Shein and back again. Horror struck her as she had never felt so alone in her life before. "If I'm not yours, than who am I?" She demanded and answer. Dalaine shared a look with Shein and shook her head. "We...we're not sure, Maev." "You're not sure? How can you call me anything if you have no idea who I am? Where did I come from, father?" Maev shook with rage as she questioned Shein. Her cheeks flushed with anger. "Maev, please, calm down." "Calm down? You have no idea, either, do you?" Her voice rose with each thought, each sentence coated with venom. How could they have done this do her? How could they not know? How could they let this happen? "You were never going to tell me, were you?" Shein and Dalaine tried to calm Maev down, with no avail. Maev became quiet from that day on and refused to speak to either of her parents... no, these strangers who tried to hide my past from me. Day in and day out, they tried and tried to speak with her, to apologize, but she never gave in to their pleas. One day, Shein had to leave. Trolloc raids were picking up again just north of where they lived. He told Maev that he loved her, as he always did before he went into battle, and she turned her back on him. She would have nothing to do with him. What she didn't know was that he would never return. Shein died soon after he went into battle, and left his wife and daughter heartbroken. Although Maev had sworn that she would hate him until the day he died, she had never thought that he would actually die. Cursing herself and her mother for everything that had happened, Maev left Shienar as well. She blamed her mother for what had happened to Shein, and secretly she blamed herself. Off Maev went, she decided to seek training from another warrior, any warrior that would take in a woman to train. None would. Cutting her hair short, and dressing like a man did nothing for her either. They all saw through her disguise or told her they had no use for her. At last, she decided to head South. As she did so, she ran into many groups of men, of warriors, of bandits, of merchants. She battled those that would have stolen from her otherwise. Hunters for the Horn called her by several names, most having to do with "black vieled Aiel". She had heard the term used before, and had been ridiculed in Cairhien by many of the commonors there during her short stay. Thinking her mother's home would take her in, she had been sorely mistaken. None in Cairhien would have much of anything to do with her as soon as they saw her hair and eyes. She tried to explain to them that she was from Shienar, but none believed her. They would scorn her, and poke her with their snyde comments and try to start fights with her. Eventually, someone mentioned Tar Valon and the training they had for Gaidin, or Tower Guards. If the men and women of Cairhien had done anything, they had instilled in her the drive to train more and one day return to ridicule them for what they had done and said about her. Not knowing of anything else to do, Maev began to walk to Tar Valon. Her feet never tired, and when she began to run she did not slow until she saw the glistening city. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios